Flim and Flam
|hair = with stripes |coat = |cutie mark = (Flim) (Flam) |voice = Samuel Vincent (Flim) Scott McNeil (Flam)}} Flim and Flam, collectively known as the Flim Flam Brothers, are male humans featured as antagonists in the Rainbow Rocks animated short A Case for the Bass. Depiction in films 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' 'A Case for the Bass' Flim and Flam only appear in the short A Case for the Bass, where they run a pawn shop called "The Flim Flam Brothers' Everything-Under-The-Sun Emporium". The brothers try to swindle Applejack when she comes to retrieve her bass guitar that Granny Smith had accidentally sold them at a garage sale for two dollars. When Applejack proves her ownership of the bass, the two compromise her into working as their costumed spokesperson to pay off the instrument. Quotes A Case for the Bass :Flim: Welcome to the grand opening of the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium! :Flam: If you want it... :Flim and Flam: ...we've got it! :Flim: Need a pogo stick? :Flam: A bowling ball? :Flim: A stuffed clown? :Flam: Whatever this is? :Flim: I can give you this bass for a non-negotiable price of one thousand dollars. :Flim: Yes, well, we have to cover our overhead and transportation costs. :Flim and Flam: Likely story! :Flim: And can you prove that this is, in fact, your bass? :Flam: That could mean anything. It could srand for... :Flim: "Aardvark Junior"... :Flam: "Anvil Jokers"... :Flim: Or "Animal Jane". :Flam: Why, I'll bet you don't even play the bass, Applejack—if that is your real name. :Flim: Perhaps this is her bass. But there are still the transportation costs and overhead. :Flam: Don't forget the stocking fees. :Flim: Wouldn't dream of it, brother! :Flam: Then again, I suppose we could make some sort of trade? My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks A Case for the Bass Main 5 meet the Flim Flam brothers EG2.png The Flim Flam brothers EG2.png Flam "if you want it..." EG2.png Flim and Flam "we've got it!" EG2.png Flim bouncing on a pogo stick EG2.png Flam holding up a bowling ball EG2.png Flim holding up a stuffed clown EG2.png Flam holding up a colander with circuitry EG2.png Flim offers bass guitar for 1000 dollars EG2.png Flim "overhead and transportation costs" EG2.png Flim and Flam worried faces EG2.png Flim and Flam "likely story!" EG2.png Flim "this is in fact, your bass?" EG2.png Flim and Flam looking at AJ's initials EG2.png Flam "that could mean anything" EG2.png Flim suggesting "Aardvark Junior" EG2.png Flam suggesting "Anvil Jokers" EG2.png Flim suggesting "Animal Jane" EG2.png Flam "I'll bet you don't even play the bass" EG2.png Flam "if that is your real name" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "of course that's her real name!" EG2.png Applejack putting on bass guitar EG2.png Flim and Flam watching AJ play EG2.png Flim and Flam are blown away EG2.png Flim and Flam in shock EG2.png Flim "perhaps this is her bass" EG2.png Flim "still the transportation costs and overhead" EG2.png Flam "don't forget the stocking fees" EG2.png Flim with arm around Flam EG2.png Flim and Flam getting scared EG2.png Flam "we could make some sort of trade" EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Sunset and Twilight exploring the park EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight pass Flim and Flam's booth EGROF.png Twilight listening to Flim and Flam EGROF.png Flim and Flam enticing Twilight Sparkle EGROF.png Sunset stops Twilight from giving ticket to Flim EGROF.png Flim and Flam offended by Sunset's words EGROF.png Twilight giving a park ticket to Flim EGROF.png Oh the suspense.png The drama.png Flim and Flam being overdramatic EGROF.png Flim and Flam holding each other EGROF.png Flim and Flam looking slyly pleased EGROF.png Flim and Flam collect tickets from Sunset and Twilight EGROF.png Sunset "how are we going to win this?!" EGROF.png Twilight finishes her trajectory mapping EGROF.png Flim and Flam dumbstruck by Twilight's science words EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle pointing at herself EGROF.png Twilight "bet you thought I forgot" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "veering initial velocities" EGROF.png Twilight smirking with overconfidence EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "what she said!" EGROF.png Twilight giving another ticket to Flim EGROF.png Flim "you know what they say" EGROF.png Hundreth time's the charm.png Flim and Flam with a large pile of tickets EGROF.png Flim and Flam looking very bored EGROF.png Flim and Flam offering a stuffed parakeet EGROF.png Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png Sunset slaps parakeet out of Flam's hands EGROF.png Sunset looking peeved at Flim and Flam EGROF.png Flim and Flam stunned by Sunset's win EGROF.png Flim and Flam attract more customers EGROF.png Equestria Girls at Flim and Flam's stand EGROF.png Flim and Flam with mouths agape EGROF.png See also * * Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Groups Category:Humans